As use of 3-D rendering systems such as head-mounted display devices becomes more prevalent, an increasing number of users can participate in an experience in which content is displayed via augmented reality (AR) techniques, mixed reality techniques, and/or virtual reality (VR) techniques. In addition to entertainment scenarios, more and more people are implementing these experiences for a particular purpose (e.g., an employee training experience for new employee training, a marketing experience for potential purchasers of a service such as a vacation or an item such as a pair of skis, etc.). Scenes displayed in AR, VR, etc. can often have rapid transitions in what is displayed under various circumstances.
It is with respect to these and other technical challenges that the disclosure made herein is presented.